Infinity Jelly Challenge
Infinity Jelly Challenge is an event similar to Extreme Challenge (November 2014 event, April 2015 event) in which players have to finish progressively more difficult missions regarding jellies in order to obtain rewards. Walkthrough Collect Giant Coins * Use Gold Drop as Paprika Punching Bag and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si does not count. Mint Choco Cookie can generate Giant Coins with Violin Performance. Collect Yellow Bear Jellies * Cherry Cookie with Owlcorn or Double Bubble will work. * Prophet Cookie will give you a lot of chances to nab Yellow Bear jellies during his Second Sight ability. Collect Alphabet Jelly * Mocha Delight will be your friend. * Use Apple cookie and Yule Log Cake in Escape from the Oven, there are many Alphabet jellies in bonus time. Collect Silver Coins * Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie will do. Hat of Santa will also generate silver coins. Collect Jellies in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod will help you get into Bonus Time to collect the jellies you need. * Strawberry Cookie will give you additional time in Bonus Time for you to collect jellies. Collect Giant Potions * Just play normally. Primeval Jungle has the most Giant Potions at 11. Collect Pink Bear Jelly * Pink Choco Cookie will be able to generate a lot of Pink Bear Jellies. It is ideal to pair her up with either Owlcorn or Double Bubble with either the Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat or a Tea Cup's Cherry Blossom Teaspoon treasure. Collect Giant Bear Jelly * Just play normally. Dragon's Valley has a lot of Giant Bear Jellies, but well into the last stage. Hope you're good at getting that far! Collect Jellies using Pet * Marshmallow Hamster will shine on this one. * Other pets that collects Jellies such as Cheeseberry will work. * Any pet that grants Magnet Jellies such as Electric Beat will do great. * If you're lucky, a Magnet Jelly paired with Mini Jackson No. 2's Coloring Laser will give you a lot of Jellies. Collect Winged Jellies * You can get a lot of Winged Jellies during Bonus Time (Primeval Jungle or later), so using pets that can take you to Bonus Time such as Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod. For Cookies, Cheesecake Cookie or Pink Choco Cookie will work. * Adventure Cookie's dungeon also have lots of Winged Jellies * Stage 7 (Dragon's Treasure Horde) of Episode 3 (Dragon's Valley) contains flying coins which would also work if you can get a longer run. Collect Colorful Star Jelly * Blackberry Cookie and Ghost Butler will be able to generate a lot. Doing it in Dragon's Valley is good. Collect Dark Moon Jelly * This can only be attained in The City of Wizards. Lemon Cookie will be perfect for this, as his Electro Shield can attract Dark Moon jellies. Moonlight Cookie also works with her Moonlight Magic. List of Challenges and Rewards Similar Events *Extreme Challenge **November 2014 event **April 2015 event Category:Events